


Home

by Seajellybaby



Series: The LA Series [11]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby
Summary: The LA Series is my attempt to continue the Luke and Noah story from the finale onward.  I have tried to keep as true to the original show as possible.  I hope you enjoy it.As these stories are part of a series I have rated them all as Mature - Just to be safeSlight editing Sept2020
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Series: The LA Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601257
Kudos: 1





	Home

Noah was more than tall enough to see over the tops of people’s heads, but it didn’t stop him from eagerly lifting up on his toes; craning his neck to scan the arriving passengers for Luke’s tell-tale blonde mop.

“Expecting somebody?” A voice like the sun and the sea, like ice-cream, chocolate cake and velvet dreams encased him from the right. It took every last ounce of effort he could muster not to look in its direction.

“Yep. Just some guy...” he replied trying to sound nonchalant.

“A guy, hey? You gay or something?”

“Or something…”

“So… Do you like this guy?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Noah watched as Luke rocked slightly on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets. So adorable!

“Sort of…” he replied.

“You seem pretty excited for ‘sort of’…”

“And what’s your story?” Noah interrupted, changing things around.

“Just arrived. I’m expecting to be picked up by somebody…”

“Just somebody?”

“He’s pretty damn gorgeous actually!”

“You gay or something?”

“Or something…”

“What ya gonna do if this somebody doesn’t pitch up?”

“Oh he’ll show…”

“What makes you so sure?”

At that Luke’s warm hands cupped either side of Noah's waist, pulling him round; sliding to his back; causing all kinds of shivers to run through Noah’s core. Luke lifted his head as if to kiss Noah, but then moved quickly to the side to whisper in his ear, “Because he’s already here...”

Noah couldn’t hold him tight enough, drawing in his distinctive smell, wallowing in his heat.

“ _Finally_!” he almost yelled; tears started to fall. “You’re here! You’re really here!”

“Hey!” Luke smiled through his own tears. “Miss me or something?”

“Or something…” Noah sniffed, drawing back to look at him. “You look great!”

“So do you…”

They spent some time just looking at each other. Luke ran a finger down Noah’s face; leaned in to kiss him softly. When they broke apart Noah said, “Let me take you home…”

“I’d like nothing better… only?”

“Only what?” Noah asked, suddenly confused.

“When we get there, are you planning to carry me over the threshold?”

Noah let out a loud laugh that drew the attention of a couple of passes by. “You really are such a sad romantic, Luke! You know that?”

“Sue me!” Was his reply as he winked.

Arm in arm, they left the airport for their new home by the sea.

***

Luke wanted to see the house. He really did! But he couldn’t seem to pry his lips from Noah’s face; keep his hands from Noah’s body. They stumbled together up the garden path to the front door. Noah struggled with the keys... Luke nibbling his ear from behind... he dropped them a few times; finally managing to open the door. They fell through it. Noah used his back to close it after them, all the while soaking in Luke’s greedy kisses. It felt to Luke like Noah’s hands were everywhere at once. He desperately fought with the buttons on Noah’s shirt, trying to get them loose one by one; finally giving up and tearing the shirt open so that buttons flew all over the room.

“Oops… He-llo!” A girl’s voice pierced their bubble. Still clinging to each other, they both turned their heads at once, just in time to see Maddie bend back upright, after ducking to avoid a flying button missile. She gave them a guilty smile; a little wave. “Hi guys…. um… Surprise?”

***

Later the three friends enjoyed dinner together on the decking in the backyard. In celebration of his return to Los Angeles, Luke decided to christen the new barbecue Noah had installed. Although Maddie had managed to interrupt the christening of their new bedroom, she had more than made up for it, by effectively stocking the kitchen with food supplies.

“So,” Maddie piped up, “now what?”

“Now what… what?” asked Luke.

“What are your plans now that you two are officially living together like an old married couple? What does the future hold for the great twosome that make up Luke and Noah?”

Luke and Noah shared a soft smile.

“Well?” Maddie demanded persistently.

“Ah darling Maddie…” Luke said, standing and picking up the dirty plates after quickly placing a kiss on the top of her head, “some things are private…”

“Oh come on! I thought I was a member of this little inner circle!” She drew a couple of circles in the air with her fingers.

“Noah, remind me why you gave her a key to the house?” Luke joked.

Noah laughed at the expression on her face. “I tell you what," he placated, "as soon as we make any major life changing decisions, you will be the first to know.”

She squealed. “You promise?”

Noah crossed a finger over his heart making her beam.

As Luke entered the house she said, “It’s good to see you two so happy.”

“Thanks Maddie,” and then after a while, “So how are things with you and… Bruce was it?”

For the past year, Maddie had been living in Montana with a man she met in college. They seemed to have moved quickly from dating to living together; Noah was intrigued to know more about the relationship. However whenever Maddie showed up in LA, she would skirt the issue. He often wondered what Bruce thought about her disappearing to visit friends all over the states, but Noah didn’t feel it was his place to ask.

“Yes good… Good,” was all he got out of her and then. “So, what are we doing tomorrow?”

“Shopping…” Luke answered the question as he returned from the kitchen. “Noah and I need to buy a bed.” He gave Noah a naughty wink, making him blush.

“But you already have a bed?” Maddie pointed out to Noah.

“Yes but it’s pretty beat up. I bought it second hand when I first arrived, and I only want the best for Luke.”

“Awe…” Luke teased, hooking Noah’s leg under the table with his own.

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m here,” Maddie announced, “I’m the queen of shopping!”

***

Lying sweaty in each other’s arms, still slightly breathless from their love making, Noah laid his head on Luke’s chest. “I’m sorry I scared you back in Oakdale.”

“I’m not.”

“What?” Noah lifted his head up to look at him.

“Noah, if that some situation had come up a few years ago, we wouldn’t be lying in bed like we are now. We would have walked off in separate directions, so that we could throw separate tantrums in separate corners of Oakdale!”

Noah smiled softly knowing Luke was right.

“In a way, what happened was like, the best thing ever. Because it just proved how solid we really are. I feel so secure in us… In our love. More than I ever have before. When I thought you were about to push me away again, it was just the old insecurities rising up, you know? Old habits. If I had just stopped for a second and thought about it, I would have known right away that we were okay. We’re different, you and I. We’re a different Luke and Noah. When you walked off, I should have just left you, because you would have come back. You were just looking for some alone time… and… and that’s okay. I’m okay with that. Because now I know you’re not running from me, you’re just getting all your thoughts in order so that you can talk to me about them later. I get that now.”

Noah nuzzled Luke’s neck and said, “Are you really here?”

“Mm-hmm...” Luke responded.

“Are you sure? Let me check…” He disappeared under the covers to confirm Luke’s presence with his mouth, an action that caused Luke to spasm, raise his hips, and grip the bed sheets with both hands. “Oh God! I'm here! I'm definitely here!”

***

Luke flopped back on the bed; lay military style, arms flat at his sides. He barley felt the mattress move next to him as Noah joined him on the other side, assuming the same position.

“Why do we do this?” Luke contemplated, staring up at the florescent lights.

“What?” Noah replied.

“Why do we test a bed by lying on it like this?”

“You’ve lost me…”

“Well I mean, who actually lies in bed like this? This really isn’t how we should test a new bed.”

Noah smiled. “Okay, I’ll bite. How do _you_ propose people test the bed?”

“Well,” said Luke, rolling over, “first of all I need to roll over like this…”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Then I need to lift my leg over yours like this…” He hooked their legs together.

“Oh, I see. Very interesting this theory of yours. And what happens next?”

Luke’s right hand stroked Noah’s supple cheek, “And then…”

Noah’s eyes closed as Luke leaned in to press a kiss on his waiting lips. They both laughed as they kissed, rolling together on the bed, testing it.

The loud clearing of a throat brought them back to earth with a bump. Looking up, they were confronted with a rather unimpressed sales lady, her hands on her hips. “Sirs, I’m afraid that I will have to ask you to either stop this behavior or please exit our store. Thank you!”

“Oh, Ma’am!” Maddie appeared from around a shelf of photo frames. “Apologies! They mean no harm. I’ll take care of this.” She shooed both men off the bed and toward the main exit; saying over her shoulder, “They’re in love you see! They can’t help themselves.” She shrugged innocently, before following the boys out of the store.

***

Luke wandered into the living room in search of Noah; found him perched on a bench by a window. Checking the clock he saw it read 1 AM. He shook his head sadly; came up behind Noah's long body; wrapped his arms around him. He lay his head on Noah’s back briefly, slid it up until his chin rested on Noah’s shoulder. “Nightmare?”

Noah nodded; grabbed Luke’s arms. "Didn't want to wake you." Shifting up, he pulled Luke onto the bench with him.

Luke took Noah’s fingers in his; studied the way their hands fitted together. “I wish there was something I could do…”

“You do something just by being here…”

“I want you to wake me, okay?” Luke asked as he pushed a curl behind Noah’s ear.

“You looked so beautiful. So happy and peaceful. I just wanted you to stay like that.” Noah smiled brightly at Luke. “I’m okay now. Really...”

“Good,” said Luke; kissed Noah slowly, softly and with intent. Just when they were almost totally wrapped up in it, Luke pulled away; gently dragging a little of Noah’s lip with him. “Want to give me a proper tour of the house?”

Noah walked Luke hand-in-hand around the various areas; talking softly so as not to wake Maddie. He described his visions of breaking down that wall and painting this one. For his own part, Luke didn’t care where they lived. He was just happy to be where Noah was, and he encased himself in Noah’s enthusiasm for the house. As they made their way down the hall Noah paused at the first bedroom, slightly smaller than the other two; leaned up against the door frame.

“And this room? What do you envision in here?” Luke asked.

“Well…” Noah had the sweetest, most far away smile on his face.

“Come on… You can say it...” Luke wrapped his arms around Noah’s waist, swaying slightly.

“Maybe… One day…”

Luke decided to let him off the hook, knowing exactly what the man was thinking. He took Noah’s hand; continued their way down the hall.

As they passed the guestroom, Noah noticed that Maddie had fallen asleep while reading. The nightlight was on, and a book lay open on the bed next to her. Patting Luke’s chest, he entered the room; quietly lifted the book from the bed; took care to insert her bookmark before closing it. He placed the book on the table beside her; leaned in to kiss her forehead. He was just about to turn off her light, when he spotted a strange mark on her shoulder blade, just showing under her nightshirt. Gently he used his index finger to push the material back slightly; took in a breath when he realized the mark was the start of a rather nasty looking bruise.

Sensing his reaction Luke whispered, “What is it?” Noah gestured for him to come in. Luke’s face showed concern as he leaned over to examine the bruise. He looked up at Noah, “What the hell?”

Noah shrugged. “Come, let her sleep. We’ll ask her in the morning.”

“Okay.” Luke kissed Maddie once too; took Noah’s hand and followed him silently back to bed.

***

Noah was enjoying the view of Luke, lying nude in bed on his back, fast asleep. He followed the lines of muscles in Luke's stomach, from the sheet, enticingly hiding his manhood, to the curve of his shoulder blades. Noah stretched out on his stomach; leaned up on his elbows; reached over to run a finger from one of Luke’s nipples down to his bellybutton.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

Running his hand down Luke’s side, Noah felt the familiar jolt of ache of guilt when it found the scar from the stab wound his father had so cruelly delivered just a few months before. It still hasn't fully healed; although it was well on it's way there. When he thought of how painful it must have been he always had to hitch his breath. Now he lay forward; kissed the damaged area; rested his head on the soft skin of Luke’s stomach, holding a hand on the side of his waist.

Luke stirred under him. He felt Luke’s hands in his hair. When he lifted his head, Luke was staring down at him, smiling sweetly.

“Morning, love,” Noah said.

“Morning," he yawned; stretched out. "Have you been up for long?”

“Not too long…” Noah shifted up the bed; gave Luke a morning kiss.

“Do you know what today is?” Luke asked.

“No, enlighten me…”

“Today is our first Sunday together in LA…”

Noah smiled.

“Do you remember our promise?”

He nodded, “Of course…”

And they kissed...

***

They were sharing a mug of coffee in the kitchen when Maddie shuffled sleepily in.

“Morning…” she sniffed as she pulled out a stool.

“Morning, sleepyhead. Would you like some coffee?” Noah asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Please."

As Noah poured the coffee, Luke caught his eyes. He motioned over to her. Noah gave him a look that expressed his discomfort at the situation. The looks continued between them, until finally Maddie said, “Okay, what’s up with you two?”

Noah handed her the coffee mug as Luke said, “Maddie, you’re okay, right?”

“What?” She asked confused.

“Well,” Noah joined in, “you would tell us if you were in any kind of trouble, right?”

Maddie looked completely dumbfounded. “What the hell did you guys put in the coffee this morning? Of course, I’m fine.”

“Okay, okay!” Noah said, holding up his hands. He leaned forward over the counter so that he was eye-level with her. “But Maddie, you know we are here for you if you need us, don’t you?”

“Yes, my boys, I know. And I love you both very much too! But I’m absolutely fine, okay? Right now I’m just looking forward to spending an amazing Sunday with you…”

They laughed at her confidence, grabbing hold of each other; announcing together, “Same here.”


End file.
